


Straight Face

by martls



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking Games, Evak AU, Grumpy Isak, Isak hates Even, M/M, They work in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martls/pseuds/martls
Summary: As if combining university and working at the bar wasn't complicated enough, Isak got the job at the same time as another boy, who turns out to be the most fucking annoying person he ever met.Even is an absolute pain in the ass because 1. He’s way much better at this job than Isak is, which kind of stresses him because he doesn’t want to lose his job, 2. Even’s personality always lights up the room the very second he enters it, and every girl try to hit on him, giving him extra tip and their phone numbers (Isak doesn’t really care about the phone numbers —or the girls at all, if he’s being honest— but he would definitely need the extra money Even gets), and 3. Even has the most annoying smile ever. Every time he looks in Isak’s direction, he beams at him and gives him the most blinding smile Isak has ever seen, and fuck, he hates that guy so much because Even is everything Isak dreamt of and his heart skips a beat every goddamn time.Every Friday night, when the bar closes, the team has a tradition where they play a little drinking game before leaving, so they can bond together. When Eskild decides they're playing Straight Face, Isak realizes he can't keep his face straight at all.





	Straight Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I hope there won't be too many mistakes.  
Also, this is my absolute first Evak fanfic, so I'm kind of stressed because I love them so much and there are so many fantastic stories out there. I feel like the expectations are pretty high (yeah ok, I'm probably too hard on myself, but still.)
> 
> Even isn't bipolar in this one, so let's all enjoy happy!Even ! :D 
> 
> Anywaayyy, I hope you'll enjoy this!

After his dad left him and his mentally ill mother, Isak couldn’t handle it and decided to move out. One of his friends needed a new roommate because the girl who lived with him moved to London with her boyfriend, so they were both winners in this situation. What Isak didn’t expect was the high price of the rent, and sure, his father gives him a certain amount of money every month because he feels guilty for leaving him and his mom, but really, it’s not enough for all of Isak’s expenses. Eskild was nice enough to get him a job at the bar where he works, and Isak always had insomnia anyway, so working night shifts seemed like a good idea on paper.

It’s been two months since Isak got the job, and although he doesn’t really hate it, it’s more complicated than anticipated. The job itself isn’t that hard, (he just needs to mix cocktails, clean tables, and stack glasses on the shelves behind the bar) but combining his lack of sleep and his Medicine Studies is harder than what he expected. Isak keeps up with it anyway, because he really needs the money. His best friend Jonas reminded him he owed him money for the weed they shared three weeks ago at a party, and even though Jonas is nice enough to not push Isak too much, Isak also knows he won’t share weed with him the next time if he doesn’t pay him back.

**FREDAG 23.36**

As he was stacking glasses on the shelves behind the bar, he knows without looking behind him that Even just entered the room. Even got the job at the same time as Isak, and Isak shouldn’t be annoyed by him, but Even turns out to be the most fucking annoying person he ever met. The guy is an absolute pain in the ass because 1. he’s way much better at this job than Isak is, which kind of stresses him because he doesn’t want to lose his job, 2. Even’s personality always lights up the room the very second he enters it, and every girl try to hit on him, giving him extra tip and their phone numbers (Isak doesn’t really care about the phone numbers —or the girls at all, if he’s being honest— but he would definitely need the extra money Even gets), and 3. Even has the most annoying smile ever. Every time he looks in Isak’s direction, he beams at him and gives him the most blinding smile Isak has ever seen, and fuck, he hates that guy so much because Even is everything Isak dreamt of and his heart skips a beat every goddamn time.

“Even, hi!” Eskild shouts, four tables away from the counter.

Even replies with a hand-wave, and comes behind the counter where Isak is.

“What’s up.” He smiles at Isak, who is trying his best to ignore him.

“Not much.”

“OK.” He murmurs, his smile faltering a bit. “How’s it going so far? Lots of people?”

“Mhm.” Isak nods, although there are less than forty people in the bar at the moment.

Even scans the room silently, not really pointing that out. The night is still young, though, so there probably will be more people in an hour or two. Isak sighs dramatically and places the last glass on the shelf. He turns around and decides to wipe the counter, even though it’s not even dirty yet. He’s doing a good job at ignoring Even’s presence, because he can’t let Even distract him when he’s trying to work.

“OK. I’ll go and clean the bathrooms then.” Even says after a moment.

On his way to the back room where the brooms and cleaning supplies are, Even is greeted by two girls who wear short dresses and giggle at whatever Even tells them. Isak shouldn’t be this easily annoyed, because he doesn’t even care about the girls, but the way Even make them burst into laughing makes him cringe. Isak rolls his eyes, lets out a frustrated sigh, and prepares the drink the old man in front of him asked. He just wishes the night could end already so he could go home and study an hour or two before going to bed.

**LØRDAG 03.47**

Isak doesn’t get this chance though, because in his sleep-deprived state, he totally forgot today was Friday. And Friday nights mean that when the bar closes, the team gathers together in a booth and play drinking games to bond and relax a little after a big night. It’s a tradition that Isak couldn’t care less about, but Eskild would kill him in his sleep if he didn’t participate, so Isak slumps lazily on the bench next to Britt, and waits for Eskild to bring him a beer. Even lowers the music, turns the lights on, and takes a seat right in front of Isak. Isak just stares at his beer, hoping tonight’s game won’t last too long. He doesn’t really pay attention to what game the others settle on, before Britt turns to him and whispers in his ear.

“Who is the most attractive person in the room?” She asks, her voice somewhat hopeful.

“Uh?” Isak’s head snaps up. “What?”

All eyes are on him, waiting expectantly for his answer. Britt explains that they are playing ‘Person Paranoia’. Players have to whisper a question to the person next to them, and the person has to answer out loud. The answer has to be the name of a person in the room, and they have to point that person too. If one of the players want to know what the question was, they have to drink so they could earn the knowledge. Isak’s heart skips a beat at that, because fuck, he wasn’t ready for this kind of game. And, well, they’re only five at the table. Four, excluding himself. He looks quickly at everyone around him. Britt’s hair are a messy bun on top of her head and her make up ran down somewhere during the night. Julia is as attractive as a blank wall – no offence to her. Eskild is… Eskild. And then there’s Even.

“Hum…” He hesitates. He can’t really say his name out loud, can he?

“Come on, baby Jesus, just say a name!” Eskild says.

“OK, fine!” Isak groans at the nickname. He rolls his eyes and just mumbles Even’s name.

Though he has to say it louder, everyone seems to have heard him anyway because they don’t point that out. Julia lets out a surprise sound, Eskild just claps his hands, and Britt shuffles on her seat next to him, murmuring a small, defeated “oh”. Isak is so panicked that someone will take a swing of their drink, curious to know what was the question. When he realizes no one does, he relaxes a moment, but Britt nudges him in the ribs, telling him he has to ask Even a question. He works his brain, trying to come up with a question, but he doesn’t even care about the people around the table and their weird interest in sharing secrets. He clears his throat and leans into Even anyway. When he finally manages to think of something, he already regrets it. Isak expected Even to name Julia or Britt, but Even just stares back at him, a soft smile on his face.

“That’d be you, Isak.” Even says, his voice calm but confident.

Isak’s breath catches in his throat, and he prays all the gods and heavenly creatures that no one will ask him what he just asked Even. Eskild gives him a curious look, but doesn’t lift his pint anyway. Britt and Julia stay silent. Isak is so caught up in his own head that he downs his beer in one go. Eskild gently reminds him that it’s not part of the games’ rules, but Isak just stands up and gives them a shitty excuse to leave.

As he walks down the hall, puts on his coat, and ran the shit out of the door, his heart is hammering so hard in its cage that he feels like throwing up. It’s a miracle, really, that he gets home without stumbling. Somehow, he totally forgets about studying. When Eskild gets home an hour later, Isak pretends to be asleep.

**MANDAG 14.17**

Isak is fucking grateful for not working with Even before the next Friday, because he really has no idea how he could handle the situation. During the weekend, all he could think about was Even’s intense eyes, his fucking stupid smile, and the way his name sounded on Even’s lips when he asked him who he would like to kiss the most in the room. At some point, Sana, his study buddy, swats him on the arm because he zoned out _again. _He apologizes and keeps taking notes of what Sana tells him to write down. After all, they have an exam on Friday, and Isak is so far behind in his studying that he can’t fuck this up.

**LØRDAG 04.02**

Isak is fucking exhausted. He had his biology exam earlier today, and he somehow managed to avoid all possible contact with Even all evening. He finally lets out a relieved sigh when Julia locks the front doors because it was a very busy night, and a very stressful week for Isak, but he suddenly remembers that they are expecting him to tag along and play a drinking game, yet again.

Eskild brings everyone a beer, and puts a pad of paper and five pens down on the table. 

“Today we’re playing Straight Face!” He announces before explaining the rules. “We all gonna write something funny or inappropriate on paper, and then we’re all gonna read something out loud. We have to keep straight faces, or else we drink.”

“Why can’t we just stick with something simple, like beer pong?” Isak groans.

“Issy, you can’t escape this game just because you can’t keep a straight face.” Eskild replies.

Even just snorts beside him, and Isak tries to ignore the fact that he sat next to Even without acknowledging it. But it’s suddenly really hard to ignore the body heat coming from Even’s thigh pressed against his, or the strong mix of his after-shaving cream and the Tequila Sunrise he’s been drinking. Something about Even’s presence next to him makes his head dizzy, and he hasn’t even started drinking yet.

Eskild makes them move to different tables so everyone can write down five jokes or inappropriate sentences. Once everyone is done, Eskild collects the papers from the five of them, and put them in a pitcher. Julia is the first one to pick a piece of paper and read it to the others. It was something really silly, but it wasn’t funny enough for Isak to react. Even, on the other hand, chuckles and everyone tell him to drink. It’s like that for a few rounds, Even laughing or grinning at everything, Britt sometimes joining him. When it’s Even’s turn to read something, he glances at Isak intensely and just says the next few words as if he knew them by heart. And maybe he does, because Isak’s jaw just dropped and he lets out a small noise he can’t imagine was possible.

“Wanna hear a joke about my penis?” Even asks playfully. “Nevermind, it’s too long.” He adds after a few seconds.

Even just grins triumphantly at Isak’s reaction and commands him to drink. Eskild drinks too, because he just loves dick jokes, and Julia frowns.

“I don’t get it?” She asks, turning her head to face Eskild.

“Honey, don’t look at me, I didn’t write that.” He says. “But I wish, though.” He then glances at Isak who still hasn’t move, his eyes still stuck on Even. “You alright, darling?”

“Uh.” Isak coughs. “Yeah.” He drinks half of his beer and puts his hand in the pitcher, taking out a piece of paper.

The game doesn’t last very long because the evening was pretty tiring for everybody, and when they leave the place, Isak is the last one to get out and locks the door. When he turns around, he jumps. Even is leaning against the brick wall, looking down at his phone. When he notices Isak, Even straightens and smiles at him.

“Halla.” Even’s deep voice gives Isak chills. Or maybe it’s just because he forgot to bring his scarf and his beanie.

“Uh, hei.” Isak looks around. “Where is Eskild?”

“He left a few minutes ago. He wanted me to tell you he was going to Daniel’s.”

“Oh. OK.”

They stand in awkward silence a few seconds before Even speaks again.

“Do you… Want to take a walk or something?”

“At almost five in the morning?”

“Yeah, I like to watch the sun rise.” He shrugs.

“Of course you do.” Isak mutters under his breath.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.” Isak says quickly. “OK. Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Isak repeats. “Let’s go, before I change my mind.”

They cross the street in silence, and walk side by side on the sidewalk for almost twenty minutes. Isak wonders where Even is taking him, until they reach the top of a hill. There’s a lonely bench under a tree, facing the landscape in front of them. In the distance, the sun already begins to rise. Even sits on the back of the bench, his feet on the bench. He lights up a joint, inhales, and hands it to Isak.

“Want to share?”

“I- I don’t smoke.” Isak replies, still standing next to the bench. He can’t shake the idea of putting is lips on something that touched Even’s mouth.

“You’re a terrible liar, Isak Valtersen.”

“Excuse me? I’m a fucking master at lying. Besides, I’m not lying.” Isak lies poorly.

“I saw you smoking with your friend, yesterday.”

“Eskild?” Isak asks, confused.

“No, the one with the brows.”

“Oh. That’s Jonas. I owed him money.”

Even doesn’t reply. He just shakes his hand in Isak’s direction, still holding the joint out for him to take. Isak rolls his eyes and then takes a seat next to Even. He takes the joint from Even’s hand, careful not to touch his fingers, and takes a drag of it. They relax and share the joint in silence, enjoying the view. Isak almost forgets that he’s supposed to hate him, until Even takes the joints from his hand and laces their fingers together without any warnings.

“What are you doing?” Isak hisses. He doesn’t try to remove his hand from Even’s.

“Holding your hand.” Even simply smiles before drawing on the last bit of the joint.

“Yeah, I know that. But why?”

“Because I want to.”

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Isak replies, grumpy.

“No?” Even asks.

“Nothing you do or say make sense.” Isak groans, looking at the sky with disbelief. “You can’t just hold someone’s hand just like that, or tell them you want to kiss them when you don’t mean it!” He screeches.

“You really think I didn’t mean it?” Even asks, incredulous. “God, Isak, you’re so fucking blind, that’s frustrating.”

Isak chokes on his own breath at that. His head snaps in Even’s direction, and Even’s gaze already is on him, gentle despite his last words. Maybe it’s the weed, maybe it’s the sunrise, or Isak’s sleepless mind, but Even’s mouth suddenly seems pretty delicious right now. But he can’t let his walls crash down just like that. Sure, Isak has been out for a few years, but he still has a shitty gaydar and can’t tell if Even is tricking him or if he’s lying to him.

“I would never lie to you.” Even says, reading his mind.

“Did- did I think that out loud?” Isak is shocked.

“No, you’re just really bad at keeping your face straight.” Even laughs.

“Fuck off, I’m the fucking master at keeping my face straight.” Isak huffs in annoyance, though he can’t help the smile tugging on his lips.

“Really?” Even grins. “Would you be able to keep a straight face if I kissed you in the next second, then?”

Isak’s heart is beating so loud, and so fast, he’s pretty sure Even can hear it. He gulps, then licks his lips absentmindedly.

“There’s only one way to find out.” He whispers.

Even’s smile widens at that. He puts a hand behind Isak’s neck and reduces the distance between their mouths. Isak closes his eyes and sighs against Even’s lips, giving in so easily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading it, I really hope you liked it. <3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are more than welcome.  
Let me know if you'd like me to write something else about these two!
> 
> xx


End file.
